User blog:Justin.sommers.50/Gru vs Pops
Gru,the genuis father from despicable me vs........ Pops,the Haliarious British man from Regular Show WHO IS DEADLIEST Gru Gru is the main character in the movie "Despicable Me". He is a Fat,Bald and Intelegent mad scientist. But,he adopted 3 girls (Margo,Edith and Agnes) and became their father. His weapons include: Stats: Age:35 Year:2010 Pops A naïve lollipop-shaped man who is almost always in a jolly mood. He was born on August 20th. Pops works with Benson as a park manager yet acts as a groundskeeper. He tends to be overly ecstatic about every situation, and expresses himself as an upright gentleman to the point where he overly extends his words and sentences formally. His weapons include: Stats Age:unknown Year:2010 So Guys tell me the edges,who should win and why The Battle Gru: 5 Pops: 5 The battle starts with Gru and four Minions walking through the park. Up ahead, four British Folks emerge from a house, waiting for the Minions. Pops is in the house, eating a Ice Lolly. One of the Brits charge at the Minions. Gru alerts his Minions, forcing them all to run back. One, however, is slow and is struck in the leg. Pops walks out of the house, another Minion aims his Jelly Gun at a British Folk. Just as the British Folk makes his first blow, the Minion shoots and kills him. Gru: 5 Pops: 4 The Minions then advance towards their enemy, with the one struck in the leg struggling to keep up. One of the British Folks readies his Baseball Bat and hits a Minion, but survives. The British Folk prepares to hit another Minion, but a Minion shoots him with the Jelly Gun before he gets a chance. He falls over and rolls down the hill. The Minion hit by the Bat is assisted in getting back onto his feet, only to be hit in the head by another British Folk's Baseball Bat. Gru: 4 Pops: 4 The British Folk then retreats further back. A Minion walks up to the injured Brit, who is trying to unsheath his Machete. The Minion steps on him and shoots him in the face, killing him. Gru: 4 Pops: 3 Gru and the Minions regroup and continue to run after the three remaining British Folks. The Folk that killed the first Minion desperately tries to escape, a British Folk throws his Lollipop Money at the Minions and hits one in the eye, killing him. Gru: 3 Pops: 3 The British Folk running from the Minions kills a Minion my crushing his skull with his baseball bat. Gru: 2 Pops: 3 A Minion tries to shoot him with his Jelly Gun, but misses. Gru and the Minion hear him as they approach the tree. The Minion with the Jelly Gun starts to go around the tree, but Gru stops him, pulling out a Freeze Ray. Gru smiles as he freezes the Folk's head,kicks him and the Brit falls down with his Icy Head smashing. Gru: 2 Pops: 2 As Gru and the Minion look at his dead body while passing by, another British Folk jumps out with his Machete and kills the last Minion with a strike to the neck. Gru: 1 Pops: 2 Gru tries to tase him with his Lipstick Taser, but it's busted. He throws it aside and pulls out his Fart Gun. The British Folk tries to attack Gru, but is shoved aside. The British Folk tries again, but Gru parries and fires his Fart Gun. Distracted,the Folk falls to the ground and is stabbed in the neck by a spike on the ground. Gru: 1 Pops: 1 Gru hears a yell and turns around, only to find Pops standing on a bridge above him and also armed with a Machete, swinging it wildly. Gru runs to the bridge and engages Pops in a duel. Eventually, the two fighters lock their Close Range Weapons. Gru closes in and fires his Fart Gun and allows Pops to fall into the lake under the bridge and get mauled by Pirahnas. Gru: 1 Pops: 0 Gru walks away in victory. Winner: Gru Gru had better Weaponry and 2 votes went to him unlike Pops who had 0 votes Category:Blog posts